1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handpiece for tissue resurfacing using an application of an abrasive material, and more particularly to a handpiece with multiple openings of different sizes to accommodate resurfacing of different tissue surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Handpieces for electrical, surgical, laser, ultrasonic applications and those used for resurfacing skin tissue are well known. Examples of such applicators are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,242 issued on Oct. 29, 1996 to Lax, Ronald G. and entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLED CONTRACTION OF SOFT TISSUE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,704 issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to McCombs et al. and entitled POWERED HIGH SPEED ROTARY SURGICAL HANDPIECE CHUCK AND TOOLS THEREFORE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,292 issued on Oct. 27, 1998 to Anis, Aziz Yehia and entitled REMOVAL OF TISSUE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,702 issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to Zelman et al. and entitled PHACO HANDPIECE PROVIDING FINGERTIP CONTROL OF ULTRASONIC ENERGY; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,666 issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Dewey et al. and entitled HANDPIECE FOR PRODUCING HIGHLY COLLIMATED LASER BEAM FOR DERMATOLOGICAL PROCEDURES; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432 issued on Aug. 6, 1991 to Molinary et al. and entitled ADJUSTABLE APPARATUS FOR REMOVING SURFACE PORTIONS OF HUMAN TISSUE.
Lax's patent discloses the use of a handpiece with an electrode to contract tissue. McCombs et al.'s patent discloses a replaceable high speed surgical handpiece having a centrifugal chuck for pull-out release of such a tool. Anis' patent discloses a surface discriminating, rotating, fragmenting handpiece that permits aspiration of tissue without damaging the surrounding wall during cataract removal surgery. Zelman et al.'s patent discloses a handpiece for phaco-emulsification of cataract tissue during cataract surgery. Dewey et al.'s patent discloses a handpiece for dermatological applications using a highly collimated laser beam. Molinary et al.'s patent discloses the use of a surface applicator to resurface tissue by injecting an abrasive material to the surface of tissue to alter the composition of said surface and simultaneously removing such material from said application surface. This reference further teaches a hand tool for removing surface human tissue by superficial abrasion, said tool comprising one through-hole for delivery of abrasive material to the skin surface.
The use of abrasive material to alter tissue composition provides several advantages that are inherent in the technique. The application of the abrasive material to tissue is more controlled and less invasive than, for example, laser applications because there is typically less damage or deformation of the tissue. To implement the resurfacing of a dermis layer using the abrasive material technique, a handpiece is used to apply and remove the abrasive material at the surface. The handpiece impinges an abrasive material at the surface of the tissue to alter the composition of said surface, while simultaneously removing such material from said application surface.
One such handpiece for abrasive tissue resurfacing is disclosed in the Molinary et al. patent. Abrasive material is pressurized by means of compressed air from a pressure generator. The abrasive material is channeled through a tubing to the handpiece. The handpiece regulates the flow of abrasive material and guides said abrasive material to contact the tissue surface. The handpiece also provides a return channel for the abrasive material and tissue particles to be removed from the tissue surface.
The role of using a handpiece for particle skin resurfacing is very significant for purposes of function, application, and esthetics. Functionally, the handpiece with the tubing includes a housing having a flow valve and a tissue resurfacing applicator. The flow valve comprises two channels: one channel to guide the flow of abrasive material to the tissue surface and the second channel to provide a return path for removal of the abrasive material. The flow regulator is configured to adjust the amount of abrasive material delivered to the tissue surface and vary the force with which the abrasive material impacts the tissue. The handpiece also comprises a surface applicator with an opening through which abrasive material strikes tissue. The handpiece is then applied to various areas of skin tissue, where the abrasive material removes tissue cells thereby resurfacing the skin tissue.
For applicability, the handpiece is generally applied by an operator for several hours each day. The procedure is typically applied to different surfaces of the human body including the stomach, legs, arms, forehead and the skin around the eyes. The amount of abrasive material and the requirements of the surface applicator are different for different areas of the body, requiring different applicators for different surfaces.
The prior art tissue removal handpieces that use abrasive material to resurface tissue possess certain deficiencies that detract from their functionality and ease of use. For example, handpieces may be made of different materials such as glass, metal or plastic. One drawback of metal handpieces is the repeated contact with multiple patients, resulting in the deposition of oxidized metal particulate matter on the tissue surface. Similarly, glass handpieces are hand-made, are inconsistent in shape, and can break during tissue resurfacing applications resulting in scratching the tissue surface. Plastic handpieces are more consistent in shape and application. However, each current plastic handpiece is designed for application to a specific tissue surface need, such as for example the stomach, while a different handpiece or part of such handpiece is applied to another tissue surface such as the tissue around the eyes.
Thus one problem frequently encountered in the use of such contemporary devices is their inability to use one handpiece for use with all tissue of the human body without at least interchanging the handpiece.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a handpiece for tissue particle resurfacing having multiple openings, each opening designed with different dimensions. It would also be desirable to selectively limit application of each opening to a designated one opening, such that when each such specific opening is used to resurface one respective portion of the skin tissue, all other openings are either blocked or shielded.